Any Fool Can See It
by MyraValhallah
Summary: After the events of Dalek they don't take Adam along; instead Rose asks to go home. How will they cope with the separation; especially when the Doctor finds something interesting in his pretty blonde friend's room? 9/Rose, and some Mickey/Rose
1. Chapter 1

**_I'd completely forgotten about this- I found the first few chapters in the back of one of my old school books and thought it showed promise- it's AU 9/Rose. with some Rose/Mickey

* * *

_**

_**LETTING GO**_

"Rose" the Doctor called searching through the corridors

"I'm here" said a little voice at his shoulder

"Rassilon Rose" He smirked. "Where've you been?"

"Packing"

"Why?" he asked trying to hide the pain he felt at that revelation- over the past few months he'd become somewhat attached to her and now she that was leaving, it hurt him.

"Because... I need... some... time out." she was choosing her words carefully; but why? "Whenever I have to leave my friends and family again..."

"I understand Rose" he folded his arms over his hearts, he could feel them, heavy and lonely they beat for the blonde human before him

'_My-Rose, My-Rose, My-Rose_'

"Come on then, let's get you back to Jackie"

* * *

The TARDIS landed in the Powell estate and Rose walked out followed by a very sullen Time Lord. She turned to face him.

"Th-thank you for everything" she could feel the tears but blinked them back. "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too" the Doctor said quietly. "You stupid little ape" he smirked in spite of himself

Before he got a chance to hug her she turned and walked away. "Bye Doctor"

The Doctor turned and re-entered the TARDIS, he sniffed and walked over to the captain's chair and flopped on to it. The TARDIS rumbled sombrely.

"No, she's gone" the Doctor announced. "We'd better get going, places to meet People to go and all that"

He rose and set about programming in the next set of coordinates.

The TARDIS rumbled comfortingly.

"I'm not crying" he snapped wiping away his tears. "And I don't want another one"

Another rumble threw the Doctor into a rage.

"No I didn't, and no I don't! Now just let me be!" he snarled. "Just for a while okay"

* * *

"Mum!" Rose shouted opening the front door of the flat. "I'm home"

"Sweetheart" Jackie smiled folding her daughter in a welcoming hug. "Where's the Doctor?" she asked looking over her shoulder for the surly northern alien

"He's gone mum, I asked him to bring me home and he did"

Just then Mickey arrived.

"Rose!" he hugged his girlfriend. "You came to your senses and came back to me did you"

"I suppose so" she shrugged. "I'm gonna miss him though"

"No you won't" Mickey attempted to assure her. "I'll see that you don't"

* * *

_**I know it's short but later chapters will be longer**_

_**Let me know what yo think of chapter one; no flames please**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**LONELY TRAVELERS**_

Rose and Mickey entered the pub together, they'd been back together for nearly six months and tonight Mickey had a surprise for her.

"Rose" he said looking at her across the table they shared. "I've got something to ask you"

"Yeah Mickey" she looked up at him; his voice had brought her back from her memories of the Doctor and TARDIS. "What is it?"

He stood up, walked round and kneeling in front of her,

"Rose Marion Tyler, will you marry me?" he offered her a rather cheap gold band with an obvious cut-glass setting

Rose was silent for a while, she considered Mickey her best friend, a casual boyfriend, someone to joke around with; but someone to father her children? No. As much as she loved Mickey she couldn't help feeling like she'd betrayed the Doctor that she belonged on the TARDIS with him.

"Well... Rose" Mickey looked up at her

"Um...Okay, yeah sure"

* * *

The Doctor sat watching a Tudor sunset, it was so much purer than at most later periods, even after six months he still looked round to see Rose's reaction to some of the most amazing sights, he sipped on the wine he'd been given and found himself considering what the TARDIS had said to him just after Rose had left. She'd been teasing him of course but they'd both noticed that the Post Time War depression had returned with a vengeance as soon as they'd arrived at their next destination.

"Rassilon" he muttered draining his glass. "Is this what's meant for me, a lonely old Time Lord rattling around in a Time machine that was meant for at least two"

He shook his head. "Oh well, I can't force her to come back and mate with me"

He stood up, left some shillings on the table and walked out.

It was night and the Doctor hadn't left the TARDIS in the nicest of London areas. He'd landed in the place that the Powell estate would be in a couple of century's time.

"Hey handsome," a black haired girl dressed in very revealing clothes stroked his cheeks seductively. "What's your pleasure?"

"Blonde, beautiful and won't be born until the late twentieth century" he muttered too quietly for her to hear, he swept past her and towards the TARDIS.

* * *

Rose moved out of her mum's flat as soon as she and Mickey told her about their engagement. They didn't yet share a bed, which pleased Rose; she didn't want to bed Mickey until it was too late for her to back out.

She was supposed to be in love with Mickey, deep enough in love for them to spend the rest of their lives together. If that was indeed the case, why did she feel so terrible, why was her heart beating.

_'Doc-tor, Doc-tor, Doc-tor'_?

"Babes" Mickey stood in the door way of her room carrying a mug of tea. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mickey" she attempted a smile. "but I thought you said that I wouldn't miss the Doctor"

At the sound of his name from her tongue, her ears burned and her heart ached. Mickey looked at her, she hadn't smiled at him like she was smiling now since she'd left with the Doctor, he frowned; he loved this woman and had thought that she loved him too; now however he could see the truth.

"Please don't leave me Rose" he gave her the puppy-dog-eyes, sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "Please babe"

"I'm not going to" she told him, she was worried about him, his big brown eyes were full of longing for her, "I miss the excitement but that doesn't mean anything"

'_I wish I could believe that_' Mickey thought as he handed her the mug and walked out of the room, '_I'd certainly be happier if that were true_'

* * *

The Doctor looked at the door of Rose's room. He hadn't been able to bring himself to enter it. His hand hovered over the handle but fell back at his side with a muffled leather covered thump. He walked on, left and right then past the bins and into the wardrobe. It wasn't his favourite place to go, too much of all of his previous companions, his former lives. Black suits? Straw boaters? Decorative vegetables? Question marks? What the hell had he been thinking? The only things he used these days were his leather jacket, shirt and slacks so why he routinely passed pinstriped suits; brown ones with pale blue stripes and dark blue ones with brown stripes, when he'd never worn them before nor could see himself in them the future was a mystery to him. He strode on, just walking through the vast ship; a black shape caught his eye. He stopped and looked at it; his hearts missed a beat... that dress, the sleeveless Victorian affair, the last time it had been worn was the only time he'd told her she was beautiful.

* * *

_He was doing a little routine maintenance on the TARDIS when she'd returned from her first visit to the Wardrobe. He glanced up at her momentarily, not really noticing her, his head flew back up and he stared at her dumbly his mouth agape. Rose Tyler the twenty first century council estate shop girl, was wearing that dress that he'd been considering getting rid of, her long blonde hair was fixed to the top of her head with a sober purple ornament, She had a ladies opera cape which fell elegantly around her arms._

_"Blimey!" he exclaimed before he could stop himself. "You look beautiful"_

_Rose stared at him sceptically a sly little smile on her beautiful face_

_"For a human" he added sounding calmer than he felt_

* * *

"Rassilon!" he cried out. "It's true"

'_I said so didn't I?_' The TARDIS announced smugly

'_You certainly are perceptive aren't you?_' he frowned

The TARDIS rumbled an affirmative. '_So what are you going to do about it?_'

"What can I do?" he demanded aloud. "I can't go back to her, she asked to leave!"

the TARDIS didn't reply but the Doctor distinctly heard her chuckle, she hadn't laughed since his granddaughter Susan had been a small child and had been in a phase of soaking in the humour of the planets he'd taken her to, earth humour had really had an effect upon her, The TARDIS had been young then but he'd been old and grumpy (towards the end of his first life)

* * *

_**More to come soon :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**DECISIONS ON LIFE**

Rose was more confused than ever, it was bad enough when she'd just been feeling guilty about the Doctor but now Mickey was acting strangely around her. He kept going too far in trying to laugh at her comments, she knew that he was just trying to keep her happy; but the more she tried to imagine a domestic life with Mickey, raising a family here in the flat, the more she came to resent herself, she'd decided to leave, it was her fault that she felt so flat, bored and unfulfilled.

One night, about a week after she'd last told Mickey that the Doctor meant nothing to her, she tossed and turned; her dreams were turbulent and deeply personal.

* * *

The church was full that day and the summer sun was shining in the summer sky. Rose was wearing a simple white frock and a silky translucent veil, white roses in her hand. Keisha and Shireen were wearing similar dresses to the one Rose was.

"You ready?" Keisha asked her. "Future Mrs Smith"

"Yeah" Rose sighed half-heartedly. "I suppose so. Mrs Mickey Smith; Fantastic" she muttered unenthusiastically

Shareen and Keisha frowned at each other

"Are you feeling ok?" Shareen asked her

"Yeah I'm fine"

As Rose spoke the Bridal March started

She walked up the aisle towards Mickey who stood wearing a monkey suit. They faced each other and the ceremony began.

The vicar asked the somewhat hackneyed, if there is anybody here who has just impediment why these two persons should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now and forever hold your piece"

Moments passed, no one spoke, the vicar shrugged

"Michel has written some spec..." he began

"Hold on a tic" a familiar northern voice broke in. "You people, give a guy a chance to object to the woman he loves marrying Rickey the idiot" the Doctor smiled at Rose. "By the way, 'I object'!"

Mickey looked at Rose, "Please don't leave me for him again" he pleaded

"Sorry Mickey" she shrugged and pulled off her engagement ring and ran down the aisle towards the Doctor and was swept into his arms.

"Come away with me" he whispered in her ear.

She nodded. "Bye everyone"

They waved a farewell to the congregation, the Doctor helped her up onto the back of a conveniently located horse and they rode out of the church.

* * *

Rose sat up, knowing her mistake, she dressed and took off her ring laying it by the bed, she stuffed all her clothes into a bag and wrote a note for Mickey.

_Mickey,_

_I'm sorry about this but, I can't stay on earth, I've seen more than this, I can't give that up._

_I'm leaving the planet Mickey. If you ever see me again, I hope you can forgive me_

_Rose._

* * *

The Doctor pushed the door open and slipped inside. He'd done it. Finally he'd persuaded himself to enter Rose's bedroom. He blinked. Her smell was still in there. Make up cluttered the dressing table and; the bedspread was crumpled and her pyjamas were screwed up by the bed. His hearts were full and being in amongst all of Rose's things he lost control and fell, weeping to his knees.

Eventually he regained his composure and ran his hands through the closely cropped hair on his head; he hoped that in his next regeneration he'd have a bit more hair (Hopefully it'd be ginger too). He noticed one of Rose's drawers open slightly, there was a cord hanging out of it. He moved towards the drawer and pulled on the cord; out came a camera. It was the digital film and photo camera. He'd given it to her after they'd been to the end of the world, so she could remember everything. The very fact that she'd forgotten to take it with her confused him. Come to think of it, she'd forgotten quite a lot of her things; the cosmetics, the pyjamas and the camera. He opened the view screen and turned it on.

*Rose's footage*

_**She sits in front of the camera and begins to speak**_

_Ok, My name's Rose Tyler and this is my TARDIS diary. I'm eighteen and living this amazing life with my new friend, the Doctor. On our first trip he took me to the day the sun expands and engulfs the earth. Unfortunately we were so busy saving the other guests on Platform one, that's the place we were watching. After that adventure we went for chips, the tight wad didn't have any money so I had to pay. I said to him, "Some date you are, come on tight wad, the chips are on me"_

_**The image changes, Rose is wearing the Victorian dress**_

_Wow, I've just met Charles Dickens. We ended up in Cardiff of all places on Christmas Eve in 1869. They were having a few problems keeping the dead, dead. They were these things called the Gelth and they lied to us, said they wanted to use the dead to survive, claimed they were the last of their kind of something. This girl; Gwyneth, opened this rift thing in time and space, it's a big hole in the fabric of reality, is how the Doctor would probably describe it. He's acting kind of mushy; telling me I looked beautiful, saying he was so glad he met me._

_**The image changes, Rose is dressed in twenty first century clothes**_

_I am now a full member of the TARDIS family; the Doctor gave me my own TARDIS key. He took me home, for a visit, just twelve hours after I left, or so he thought. Turns out it was twelve months. Mum got the police involved, the Doctor got a slap. A flying saucer 'crash landed' into Big Ben __**(Rose makes the inverted commas with her fingers)**_

_It turned out to be these big green farty aliens called the Slitheen._

_**The image changes, Rose tucks her long hair behind her ears**_

_I know it's been a while but I've had things on my mind, I think I'm in love; I'm in love with the Doctor. The only thing is he can't seem to see it. I've got to get out of this; I can't pretend I don't feel this because I do. __**Rose looks directly at the camera. **__I hope to God that he's not watching this; I'm going to have to leave. I don't want to risk telling him I love him and have him reject me. I'd fall apart so I've gotta get out._

_**The screen goes blank**_

*End of footage*

* * *

_**This is one of my second favourite chapter so far- hope you liked it :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Another fairly short one, but I feel it's somwhat important

* * *

_**

**Pick Up The Phone**

Rose stormed out of the flat; she'd started an argument with Mickey, changing her tact. She'd screwed up the note deciding that it would be easier to annoy him into letting her go. Mickey the idiot took the bait.

"You know Mickey" she said over breakfast. "I've got to go see the doctor this afternoon..."

"You're my fiancée Rose, not his!" Mickey Smith had come to hate the Doctor over the past six months.

"I wish I was his, he'd appreciate me!"

"Just because I don't have a time machine but I'm trying to give you a good life!"

"I'm sorry" she said meekly

"Sorry's not good enough Rose, if you're not happy just leave. Walk away"

"Ok I will" Rose dropped the ring on the coffee table and left the flat

* * *

Rose sat on the wall opposite the skate park. She used to come here all the time; never much good on a skateboard but it was a good place to sit and think.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a voice made her head shoot up, a rather cute guy stood in front of her, he had big hair and a gorgeous smile. He held a small child in his arms. The kid had its dad's hair.

"Do you usually come up to strange girls at skate parks and talk to them?"

"No" He sat beside her and sat the kid on his knee. "My wife said that I should come and see you"

He pointed to a blonde woman who was laughing at something Rose couldn't see. "You're feeling alone right now aren't you?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah, I walked out on the guy I love and I want to apologise to him and hope he takes me back"

"I'm sure he will." the man nodded wryly. "John Smith by the way"

He offered his hand

"That's my ex's name!" Rose exclaimed. "One of them anyway"

"I'm quite good with names miss; can I guess your name?"

Usually Rose would have stood up and left but this guy was a family man, he was safe.

"Why not" she shrugged

He looked at her. "You look like a flower; I'll say Lil... no Rose. That's it Rose isn't it?"

"Yeah" Rose was perturbed. As if picking up on Rose's feelings the kid started crying.

"Shh sh sh" the guy bounced the child on his knee. "Cheer up, let's go back to mummy and the twins"

He stood up and walked away.

* * *

Jackie had been devastated that Mickey and Rose had broken up.

"Rose Darlin' you've got to get back with him" Jackie had told her.

"I don't want to" Rose glowered at her. "I don't want Mickey"

She leapt to her feet and ran into her bedroom in tears.

* * *

The Doctor realised how utterly stupid he'd been. He'd let the woman he loved go. He stared at her phone number as it flashed insistently on the monitor.

'_Call her_' the TARDIS pressed. '_You know she loves you now do something about it man_'

The ship had been demanding he do that since he'd watched Rose's video confession.

"And say what?" he shouted

The TARDIS remained silently

* * *

Rose picked up her mobile; she'd been contemplating that man's advice and had decided that it couldn't hurt to call the Doctor. She opened her contacts file and searched 'TARDIS' the number flashed up in an instant. S

he sat staring at the number for a few moments then, with a deep breath she pressed the call button.

The Doctor's head flew up. His phone was ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and gaped. Rose was calling him. His Rose.

'_Well_' The TARDIS pressed. '_Pick up the phone_'

* * *

Rose gave up; she pressed the call end button and sank back into the pillows, sobbing.

**_

* * *

_**

_**Ooh who could that strange chap possibly be?**_

_**Please let me know what you think :)  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_The Angstiness is being left in the next chapter- the next two are lovely and fluffy

* * *

_**

**LEAVE THE PAST BEHIND YOU**

Captain Jack Harkness stretched out on his bed. He'd been in the TARDIS for about a week now and wasn't loving the down time. The Doctor was a nice guy and all but he was always moody and never shut up about this girl called Rose. Rose this; Rose that. It was boring.

"Jack!" the Doctor shouted. "Get in here now!"

The ex Time Agent sloped back into the control room.

"Yeah Doc?"

"How many times don't call me Doc and we're headed for Cardiff 2006"

"Why?"

"Fancied some chips"

"But why 2006?"

Before the Doctor opened his mouth to speak Jack shook his head. "Never mind Doctor, It's that Rose girl again isn't it?"

The Doctor glowered at the 51st century American and set the coordinates.

* * *

Rose hopped off the train and ran out of the station and into Cardiff. She was meeting her friend Cathy Salt. Cathy was a journalist and wanted Rose as maid of honour at her wedding.

"Rose" called a voice from behind her. Rose spun and beamed when she saw her old friend.

"Cathy, God it's been ages" the two friends hugged each other. "When's the baby due?"

"About six months from now" Cathy took Rose's arm and they went off to lunch

"Really where did you go Rose when you vanished for that year?" Cathy pressed as they sat down to eat on the prom

"I've already told you, I was travelling" Rose moaned. "I went travelling"

Rose threw a chip into her mouth. Her eyes widened when she heard the sound of engines across the way.

"What the hell is that noise?" Cathy demanded

"I'm not too sure Cathy" Rose lied. "But I think it means trouble"

* * *

The Doctor put the TARDIS down on a run-of-the-mill Cardiff street.

"Doctor?" Jack asked shrugging his WWII military coat on and following his friend out of the TARDIS. "Shouldn't we put the TARDIS somewhere safer?"

"Jack Harkness let me tell you something about the human race" The Doctor balled his fists in the pockets of his leather jacket as they walked down the street. "You plonk a great blue box in the middle of a city, what do people do?" Before Jack could respond the Doctor answered his own question. "Walk past it now come on".

A couple walked past the TARDIS not giving it a passing glance as the travellers walked away.

* * *

Rose ran down the street and her jaw dropped when she saw the TARDIS. She looked at it. The Doctor would have left it by now. She smiled at the sight of the retreating Time Lord. She pulled out her phone and typed in.

'_Luk behind u. X_' and sent it to 'TARDIS'

The Doctor looked at his phone. "Someone knows I'm here" he told Jack and he looked at the sender.

"Who's it from?" the American asked

"Rose" he turned back to the TARDIS and saw her leaning on the TARDIS. The Time Lord took off, flying, back towards the ship and the woman he loved.

Rose buried her head in the leather of the Doctor's jacket.

"Rose Tyler" His voice was oddly husky. "Don't you ever leave me again"

"As if I would Doctor" Rose had tears in her eyes. "I love you"

Cathy found Rose wrapped up in a man, they were standing by a big blue box that someone had obviously put there as a publicity stunt.

"By the way Rose Tyler" the man released her from a snog. "This is Jack!" he gestured at the handsome man who was stood not two feet away from them, his eyes wide

"Captain Jack Harkness at your service" Jack seized Rose's hand and kissed it.

"Oi Harkness, hands off the blonde" the Doctor separated Rose's hand from Jack's. "She's mine"

* * *

Rose rolled over and collided with something warm and muscular. '_Oh no_' she thought, '_don't say I got drunk and I'm waking up with Mickey_

She took a precautionary peek and her heart skipped a beat. The Doctor, fast asleep, stark naked a satisfied smile on his face. The smile took years off him. Rose nestled in closer to him and he instinctively wrapped his strong arms around her. Rose kissed his rather large nose and whispered. "I love you Doctor"

The Doctor woke up and looked around his otherwise empty bedroom. He prayed that he hadn't dreamed last night's encounter with Rose. The bathroom door opened with a flush and a starkers Rose returned to the room.

"Good morning" She smiled

"Good morning" he replied as he folded his arms around her and they relaxed under the covers. "I'm so glad you're back Rose Tyler"

"I'm so glad to be back, Doctor" she kissed him. His tongue flew out and stroked her lower lip; she moaned and gave him access.

When they came up for air the Doctor asked her. "Rose; why don't we dump Jack for a bit and run away together?"

"Why not" Rose smiled. "If you're asking what I think you are"

"Elope with me Rose Tyler"

"Isn't that a tad domestic for you, Doctor?" she asked him arching an eyebrow

"You didn't care last night Rose" he reasoned

"Tell me about Jack" Rose avoided answering his question. "How did you meet?"

"The guy tried to con me" the Doctor said feebly

"Explain"

"He thought I was a time agent, he led me to 1941, the middle of the London blitz and we ran into a bit of a problem with Chula technology."

"If he tried to con you why's he travelling with us?"

"His ship was about to blow up so I rescued him"

"Yes" Rose smiled at him.

"Yes what?" the Doctor asked

"Yes I'll run away with you silly" Rose smiled and kissed him. "But only if Jack comes too"

"Oh alright" the Doctor glared at her playfully swatting her with a pillow.

* * *

The TARDIS materialised in the early twentieth century.

"Ok, we're in nineteen hundred exactly" The Doctor told Rose and Jack. "Now, Miss Tyler, there's a church over there"

Rose nodded and ran back into the TARDIS.

"What's with Rose; doesn't she like churches?" Jack asked.

"She's getting changed, we're here on personal business" The Doctor smiled. "She wants you to give her away"

"You're getting hitched?"

The Doctor just nodded, the TARDIS door opened and Rose emerged wearing a Victorian wedding dress.

"Blimey, you Rose Sigma are gorgeous" The Doctor beamed at her

"Sigma?"

"My surname" The Doctor told his future wife. "My first name is Theta"

"So what's with 'the Doctor' Doc?" Jack asked

"My title" he smiled. "But only Rose is allowed to call me Theta, you still need to call me Doctor"

"What about my mum?"

"Jackie Tyler, Fantastic, I'd forgotten that drawback. She's got to call me Doctor"

* * *

**_Awe, the whirlwind romance- in the next chapter: the wedding; then we on to Boomtown_**

_**Let me know what you think- there's gonna be a delay in updates till I've got the future chapters written**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Well my friends, I am back :)_**

**_I have no excuse for keeping anyone still reading this waiting for so long_**

**_I'd like to thank Akatsukifan1 for reminding me that this story existed_**

**_And now, without further ado..._**

* * *

**I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU...**

As they walked towards the church the Doctor was deep in thought- was he right to do this. To marry Rose Tyler was to flout one of the few rules he'd actually ever followed. In his nine hundred years he'd never had a companion like the little blonde (whom he'd almost dismissed as just another stupid ape) who was currently holding his hand; and to be honest, he doubted he ever would again.

There were copious issues badgering him about his impending nuptials and the biggest one was the fact that his bride to be didn't know the first thing about his race. Was there time to fill her in on a couple of essential basics before she became his mate? Of course there was. He stopped suddenly at the door to the church.

"Jack, I need to talk to Rose for a minute"

He didn't miss the look that Jack and Rose exchanged.

"I'll go find the Priest?" Jack nodded and slipped into the stone building.

Rose's large brown eyes were filled with concern as she turned to face the Doctor. "What's wrong Theta?"

"It's nothing bad, love" The Doctor smiled at her, encouragingly, the endearment came out naturally. "I just thought you might want to learn a couple of things about Time Lords before you marry one"

"You've cut it a bit fine Doctor" she teased. "But better late than never eh?"

The Doctor chuckled- this was one of the many things he loved about this woman; with his free hand he cupped her cheek and gave her a quick kiss. "First off… you need to know how I've managed to live so long…"

"I put it down to the running" she admitted, shrugging. "But go on."

"It's long, complicated and hard to explain" he went on. "But Time Lords have a little trick of cheating death…"

Annoyingly, Jack took that moment to reappear. "Doc, Rose; Priest's ready for you now"

The last of the Time Lords and his human bride to be exchanged a glance.

"Explain later" Rose told him, pressing a kiss to his cheek before slipping into the church. "We'll have all the time in the world then, won't we?"

* * *

The church was small, gloomy and little more than a chapel when all was said and done. A grim elderly man wearing Priest's robes over a night shirt stood by the altar, glaring at the approaching couple.

"You're the happy couple eh?" he asked, bluntly, donning a pair of spectacles.

"That's us" the Doctor nodded, sliding an arm around Rose's shoulder. "Theta Sigma, and Rose Tyler- and Jack Harkness here is acting as our witness"

"I see" The Priest nodded, begrudgingly. "Is there a reason that you two are making me marry you at this time on a Saturday morning?"

The Doctor, for once, had no answer, luckily Rose did.

"My parents wanted to throw a big ceremony" she lied smoothly. "But Theta and I wanted to do this without all the pomp and circumstance- so we got Jack to be our witness and slipped away for a quiet wedding."

The priest raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

The Doctor was frankly amazed when Rose suddenly turned on her charm and melted the priest like a Mr Whippy ice-cream in the sun just by batting her eyelashes.

"Very well, come my children"

* * *

By the time the Doctor had finished kissing the bride Jack had run off.

The Kiss didn't last long enough in the Doctor's humble opinion, but, he reasoned- he and Rose had all the time in the universe to catch up on things like that.

The Priest led them into the vestry and bore witness as they signed the ledger and their marriage certificate. The Doctor didn't see the point, but as Rose seemed to find it normal he went along with it.

"Thank you father" Rose smiled, her fingers still inter laced with the Doctor's as they made their way out of the Chapel and back to the TARDIS.

Jack was waiting for them, standing by the ignition.

"Right Mr and Mrs Doc" he grinned. "What sort of a best man would I be if I didn't throw you guys a wedding reception?"

The newlyweds shared a look

"Is he often like this?" Rose asked, quietly

"Unfortunately"

Rose giggled at that, but the mood evaporated when the TARDIS started up

* * *

After the 'reception' which Jack threw them, which was just them crashing a beach party on a distant planet called Helios during the first human Empire. Jack met up with a few old… ahem, _friends_ so they left him to it.

After that the TARDIS spent two weeks in the Time Vortex wherein the Doctor kept her confined to their room except for meals- under any other circumstances she'd have protested the confinement but the company… not to mention the _entertainment_.

The first day of the third week Rose awoke to an empty bed. She rose, donned one of his shirts and went looking for her husband.

When he saw her enter the control room wearing nothing but one of his shirts the Doctor nearly dropped his sonic screwdriver which he was using to repair the Console.

"Good morning" her tongue poked between her teeth as she smiled her greeting

"Morning" he returned, kissing her

"So what's the plan for today?"

"Think it's time we finished that chat" the Doctor replied. "You remember the one about Time Lords"

"Ok" Rose nodded. "Just let me get dressed and I'll meet you in the Library near our room"

"That's fine apart from one small detail"

"What's that?"

He flashed her a crooked wolfish smile. "That you keep that shirt on"

She laughed as he pulled her off towards the library.

* * *

**_Coming up next time: Time Lord 101_**

**_Please R&R :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I can only apologize for keeping anyone who's still reading this waiting. I'll try not to keep you waiting for SO long next time.**_

* * *

**TIME LORD 101**

"Well then Theta" Rose began once she was settled on her husband's lap. "What do I need to know about you Time Lords then?"

The Doctor paused a moment to kiss her before beginning. "Well, first thing you need to know is how I've managed to live for so long... and no it's got nothing to do with the running"

Rose stuck her tongue out, remembering their last conversation as an unmarried couple. "How did you do it then?"

"It's called regeneration"

"Like a liver?" she asked, not sure where she'd pulled that snippet of GCSE Biology from

"Well yeah, but it's not the same thing really" he played with his wedding ring. "What happens is that when a Time Lord is dying every cell in their body changes, everything about them changes- personality, tastes all of it"

Rose stared at him. "Everything?"

"Everything" he nodded

"So you're going to turn into an entirely different person? A person who might not even like me anymore?"

"Not like you anymore?" Theta looked as though he'd just been slapped by a wet fish. "Now you listen to me Rose Marion Sigma, there's not a chance that I'll stop liking you- you're my best friend and my mate, I'm going to love you until I run out of regenerations"

"You going to run out of regenerations?" she blinked. "How many do you get?"

"A normal Time Lord gets twelve altogether- I've regenerated eight times already" he wrapped his arms around her. "If I'm careful I can live forever"

"What about me?" Rose asked. "I'm just a human, a stupid ape, I'm only gonna die once and that's it"

The Doctor frowned- he'd been afraid that she wold react like this. "Rose, listen to me sweetheart, I promise you that I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe"

"What if that's not enough?" she asked, a thrill of fear washing over her. "What if something happens to me when we get separated?"

_When_ we get separated! Testament to the fact that he wasn't as good as he should have been at keeping his wife safe on their travels.

Theta took a deep breath.

"If there's a way to extend your life I promise you that I will try to find it" Theta placed his right hand over his left heart.

"Thank you" Rose managed a small smile. "I trust you"

He gave her a quick kiss and a silence descended over the library- it wasn't an awkward silence but it also wasn't the kind of silence wherein nothing needed to be said.

* * *

Rose didn't notice the silence. The fact that death would take her long before it would her husband was a bitter blow, but it was another matter which had been on her mind even before their honeymoon fortnight. More than once since becoming his wife had she dreamed about starting a family with him; she knew that he was the last of his kind and wanted nothing more than to help him to rebuild his species.

"Theta…" she heard her own voice begin hesitantly. "What do you think about kids?"

"I've got nothing against them" he replied. "Why?"

"Because…" she bit her lip. "Because I've been thinking. I love you and I want to have a baby"

"How?" he asked

"You're 900 years old and supposedly know everything" Rose quipped. "I would have thought you'd know how that works"

"That's not what I mean, love" the Doctor told her. "I mean, generations before I was born the Time Lords were cursed with infertility. Gallifreyan children were loomed"

"Pardon me?"

"Genetic material from the parents was essentially woven together" he explained. "I wasn't procreated, I was loomed- I don't see how it's possible for you to be pregnant"

"I'm not pregnant" she shook her head. "You're the only man I'd want to start a family with"

"Sweetheart" he pulled her closer. "Biologically we are compatible in that way, but even if you did conceive you'd probably lose the baby"

At this news, Rose's eyes stung with tears.

"Don't cry" Theta murmured, rubbing her back. "We've got Jack you know, he's like a big kid"

A very surreal mental image filled her mind. She and Theta sat opposite one another at a kitchen table, between them, in a high chair sat Jack, a bib around his neck. The strangeness of that idea made her blink and shake her head.

"Rose?" her husband frowned

"I'm fine" she lied. "C'mon, I want chips"

Theta chuckled. "Alright then, chips for three it is"

"Three?" Rose frowned

"Yeah" he explained, with a smirk that made her think he might have read her mind. "What kind of parents would we be if we didn't feed Jack?"

Rose laughed and, hand in hand they returned to the control room.

* * *

They found Jack reclined against a wall waiting for them when the TARDIS materialized on the pleasure planet where they'd left him. Rose had to fight the laugh which bubbled up in her throat at the sight of the lurid Hawaiian shirt and grass hula skirt which he wore. Her husband lost the battle before he'd even started it.

"Rassilon _captain_" he sniggered. "What have you come as?"

Jack wasn't fazed by the older man's laughter; he shot a wink at Rose. "You should see what I've got for you Doc- this is nothing compared to that"

~V~

* * *

_**Next Time:**** Boom Town**_

_**It's gonna be long :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Not much to say right now to be honest other than- this is part one of Boomtown**_

* * *

_**BOOMTOWN: The Passport and a Pleasant Lunch**_

"I think it's time I patched things up with Mickey, I feel guilty about the way things finished between us" Rose announced joining her husband by the console. Jack was off exploring the bowels of the TARDIS, giving them some alone time. "And that means seeing him in person"

The two of them had been married for six months now and her only contact with her old life came in the form of regular phone calls to her mother. Rose loved her life on the TARDIS, but like the rest of her species, she craved the familiar every now and then.

"We need to head to Earth anyway" her husband said, flippantly as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "TARDIS needs refuelling again"

"I'll call him then, ask him to bring my passport or something"

"You don't need a passport love" he told her

"I know that" she pressed her lips to his chin. "And you know that, but Mickey doesn't need to know that"

The Doctor chuckled. "Jack's a bad influence on you Rose Marion Sigma"

Rose gave him a playful pat on the bottom as she left his embrace. "You love it- don't deny it"

"Tell your pet monkey that we'll be in Cardiff on the 28th October 2005" he advised

"Gotcha" Rose nodded, ignoring the slur. "I'll be in our room whenever you're finished with whatever it is you're doing to the poor old TARDIS"

* * *

The 28th October was a bright and breezy and in Cardiff Mickey Smith made his way across Millennium Centre Square to where the TARDIS was parked in front of the silver water sculpture. He knocked on the door. It swung open almost immediately, and a man in a blue T-shirt popped his head out.

"Who the hell are you?" the man demanded with an American accent

"What do you mean who the hell am I?" Mickey snapped. "Who the hell are you?"

"Captain Jack Harkness" the American announced. "Whatever you're selling, we're not buying"

"Get out of my way" Mickey grunted, shoving past him to enter the TARDIS

* * *

"Don't tell me" Jack eyed the newcomer carefully as he shut the door behind him. "This must be Mickey"

"Here comes trouble" the Doctor remarked cheerfully, he was up a ladder carrying out some maintenance. "How're you doing Ricky boy?"

"It's Mickey"

"Don't listen to him" Rose, who was standing by the TARDIS console, advised, shooting her husband a warning glance before returning her attention to her friend. "He's winding you up"

Rose was practically glowing with happiness- she looked fantastic. Mickey was forced to admit that his ex-fiancée looked far happier travelling with the Doctor than she had before she'd returned to the TARDIS. He remarked on how well she was looking and the pair of them shared a friendly hug.

"Aw sweet, look at those two" Jack remarked playfully to the Doctor. "How come I never get any of that?"

"Buy me a drink first" was the dry response

"You're such hard work" Jack sighed, jokily

The Doctor shot him a self-satisfied smile. "But worth it"

Rose rolled her eyes, smiling indulgently at her husband and friends' behaviour and asked Mickey. "Did you manage to find it?"

He held up her passport. "There you go"

Rose took the passport and turned to face her husband, brandishing the document, grinning. "See, I can go anywhere now"

"I told you- you don't _need_ a passport"

Rose rounded on him and began and remarked. "It's all very well going to platform one and Justicia and the Glass Pyramid of San Kloon but what if we end up in Brazil? I might need it. You see, I'm prepared for anything."

When she finished speaking she stuck her tongue out at him. The couple shared a smile, Jack rolled his eyes indulgently- his travelling companions were sweet together and (only once or twice) over the past six months had found himself envying them their strong relationship.

"Sounds like you're staying then" Mickey announced sadly, breaking the otherwise companionable silence.

The answering silence was very different from the previous one, it was awkward and heavy. Once again it was Mickey who broke it, trying to restore the companionable air to the TARDIS.

"So what're you doing in Cardiff?" he asked. "And who the Hell's jumping Jack Flash? I mean, I don't mind you hanging out with big-ears up there… "

"Oi!" The Doctor snapped; irritated more that his spouse's ex seemed to think he owned her than by the cheap insult.

"Look in the mirror"

He shook his head at the idiot's misinterpretation and returned his attention to his work

"… But this guy" Mickey carried on, as though the Doctor hadn't interrupted. "I dunno… he's kinda…"

"Handsome?" Jack supplied

"More like cheesy" Mickey snorted

"Early twenty first century slang" Jack frowned, his fifty first century knowledge of such things was somewhat limited. "Is cheesy good or bad?"

"It's bad"

"But bad means good right?" Jack smirked

The Doctor, who had finished his work and joined the group of humans; standing close enough to Rose to wrap his arm around her waist without Mickey noticing.

"Are you saying I'm not handsome?"

Rose gave him a shove but otherwise he was ignored

"We just stopped off to refuel" Rose explained, answering Rose's question. "Cardiff's got this rift running through it. It's invisible but its like an earthquake fault line between different dimensions"

"The rift was healed back in 1869…" the Doctor put in

"Thanks to this girl named Gwyneth" Rose continued. "'Cause these creatures called the Gelth, they were using the rift as a gateway but she saved the world and closed it."

From the confused look on his face, Mickey was obviously finding this really hard to follow. Jack stepped in to help explain.

"But closing a rift always leaves a scar, and that scar generates energy, harmless to the Human Race…"

"But that's perfect for the TARDIS" the Doctor went on. "We just park it here for a couple of days, right on top of the scar…"

"… Open up the engines" Jack smiled. "Soak up the radiation…"

"Like filling her up with petrol and off we go!"

Jack slapped Rose a Hi-five. "Into time…"

"…And Space!" The three travellers chorused, and Rose whooped

Mickey stared at them, blankly. "Have you seen yourselves? You all think you're so clever don't you?"

"Yeah" the Doctor nodded

"Yeah" Rose echoed

"Yep" Jack grinned, giving Mickey a friendly slap on the cheek

"I'm hungry" Rose announced suddenly. "There's a great chippy on the pier- who wants chips"

"Sounds good" Mickey smiled

"Right then" the Doctor nodded, leading the way towards the door. "Chips it is"

* * *

"Right" Theta announced as they left the TARDIS. "We've got twenty-four hours"

"That old lady's staring" Mickey remarked, nodding towards the disconcerted looking pensioner in question.

"Probably wondering what four people were doing in a small wooden box…"

Rose blushed as Jack patted her husband suggestively on the shoulder, sniggering.

"What are you captain of?" Mickey demanded suddenly. "The Innuendo Squad?"

Jack flipped him off and sidled ahead of the group.

"Won't the TARDIS get noticed like that?" Mickey asked, gesturing to the police box behind them.

"Yeah why does it look like that?" Jack put in, turning back to the rest of the group. "What's with the police box?"

"Cloaking device" Rose replied casually, Theta had explained it to her

"It's called a chameleon circuit." He explained for the other men's sake. "The TARDIS is meant to disguise itself wherever it lands, like if this was Ancient Rome, it'd be a statue on a plinth or something. But I landed in the 1960s, it disguised itself as a police box, and the circuit got stuck. "

"So there were actually police boxes?" Mickey asked, fascinated

The Doctor told him how their used to be police boxes on street corners for making citizens arrests. "Like a little prison cell"

Jack asked why they didn't just fix the broken circuit, the Doctor and Rose both looked affronted.

"I like it, don't you?"

"I _love_ it" Rose smiled at him

"But there are no police boxes anymore" Mickey pointed out, grinning as if his point had just been proven for him. "So wouldn't it get noticed?"

"Rickey, let me tell you something about the human race" Theta announced, slightly condescendingly. "You put a mysterious blue box in the middle of town, what do they do? Walk past it, now come on"

He took Rose's hand and the married couple left Mickey and Jack to follow in their wake

* * *

Meanwhile in Cardiff Town Hall the mayor, Mrs Margaret Blaine was giving a press conference

"…This Nuclear Power station right in the heart of Cardiff City will bring jobs for all" she announced, concluding her speech. She stepped down from her podium and approached the scale model of the proposed power plant. "As you can see, as Lord Mayor, I've sanctioned some radical development…"

A camera flashed and the mayor threw her hand up in front of her face, she hissed. "No Photographs! What did I say? Take pictures of the project by all means but not me.

"So Cardiff castle will be demolished allowing the _Blaidd Drwg_ project to rise up tall and proud. A monument to Welsh industry. And yes, some of you might shiver; the words '_nuclear power station_' and '_major population centre_' aren't the happiest of bedfellows but I give you my word that as long as I walk upon this earth, no harm will come to any of my citizens. Now, drink up. A toast- to the future!"

Everyone in the room raised their wineglasses in the toast. "To the future"

"And believe me" the mayor continued with a strange smile. "It will _glow_"

Taking this as the end of the conference the guests began to mingle. One young journalist approached the mayor.

"Excuse me, Mrs Blaine?" she began. "My name's Cathy Salt, I represent the Cardiff Gazette."  
"I'm sorry, I'm not doing interviews - I can't bear self-publicity" Margaret said, turning away

"But are you aware of the curse?" Cathy asked

Margaret looked her up and down with a fake smile. "Whatever do you mean… Cathy wasn't it?"

"Cathy Salt" she confirmed. "That's what some of your engineers are saying. That the Blaidd Drwg project is cursed"

The mayor pshawed, announcing that the curse was nonsense; Cathy however proceeded to divulge the results of her own independent research. The mayor was ready with explanations for each of the seeming anomalies. She turned to leave, but Cathy, undeterred, followed her, not dropping the subject of the curse. Eventually the mayor turned to her accusingly.

"Who's been doing her homework?"

"That's my job"

"I think… Cathy Salt" Margaret narrowed her eyes at the younger woman. "That you and I should have a word in private."

Margaret practically dragged Cathy out of the conference room and down a corridor. Suddenly her stomach growled loudly.

* * *

_**Part two will be posted soon**_


End file.
